Suffering in Silence
by sapphirecrystal
Summary: Syaoran's thirst for revenge is so fiery that it has clouded all his thoughts. He regrets it when he breaks Sakura's heart. How can he rekindle her love for him when she has practically turned into a living rag doll? SS
1. 1 Eight Years Ago Part 1

**Suffering in Silence**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sapphirecrystal here. This is my new story, my third one in fact. cheers loudly I want to thank those reviewers who reviewed my 1st and 2nd fic, 'Falling in Love' and 'Impossible' respectively. You guys really make my day. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to delete 'Falling in Love'. I wanted to edit one chapter but ended up making the exact same chapter. I got sooo mad I deleted it!!! screams in frustration But I'm sorry for those who enjoyed it because I won't write it again. Anyway, this fic is actually a Chinese romance story. I just translated it into English,**_**my**_**style.**

Disclaimer: Honestly, this is not my fic. So don't sue me.

Full Summary (actually there are 2 summaries: one in Syaoran's Point of View and the other Sakura's Point of View.

**Syaoran's Point of View:**

Due to his desire of getting family revenge, Syaoran changed his real name and became someone of powerful status within a few years. He would never let off those who heaped humiliation upon his family that year, including the Kinomotos who he actually had an engagement with. But they regretted it after what happened. Now that the Kinomoto's daughter is going to get married, it is the perfect chance for Syaoran to take revenge. Knocking down the sedan, taking her away is only the first part of the plan. He still wants to let her have the taste of being betrayed and cast away…

**Sakura's Point of View:**

Sakura Kinomoto – just like her name, she has bad a beautiful and gentle personality since young. Ever since she started to know things, she has been waiting to marry into the Chu's house. But after the family disintegrated, the engagement between the two families was broken off. Her father soon engaged her to someone else. But her husband is very strange, not only does he not like her calling his name. He also posseses the piece of engagement jade that she and the Chu's young master have…

Chapter 1 Eight Years Ago…

"_Take him away, as far as possible. Don't look back…"_

Eleven-year-old Chu Yang did not understand what his mother had just said. He had slept early the previous night only to be awakened hastily in the middle of the night to dress and even to pack all his necessary belongings into a small bundle. After doing so, he was brought to his mother. Yelan Chu's beautiful features did not show any hint of her usual smile but only iciness and sternness.

"_Mother…?"_ Chu Yang said after he could not control his curiosity any longer. Where was his father? Why wasn't he here? Why was the usually busy Chu house left with only his mother, the caretaker and a couple of maids hiding inside the deepest parts of the house? And why was terror written plainly on almost everyone's face?

"_Mother, where is Father?"_ He had only just spoken those words when the maids behind his mother started crying unsteadily.

"_Young master…"_

"_Young master, Master is already…"_

"_Don't say it."_ Yelan shook her head, preventing her maids and servants from saying that her husband had already been taken away by the constables in the middle of the night. Chu Yang was still young, how could he endure such pain?

"_Yang-er…"_ Yelan slightly bended down looked fondly at the Chu's only flesh and blood. (a/n: Mothers used to call their sons something-er depending on the last syllable of their sons' name. Yang-er sounds ok though haha!)

"You're my _everything. As long as you're alive, I'll be satisfied…"_ On hearing this sentence, the caretaker's body trembled. He had heard the strong determination in her words and had also felt the desperation.

"_Mistress…"_

"_Wei, you don't have to say anything more. I won't change my mind on what I've decided."_

Wei kneeled down and tried to persuade his mistress.

"_Mistress, we haven't reached this step. They want the Chu's property, give it to them. Just beg them to let us off…"_

"_If they would let us off, they wouldn't have killed my husband! Don't you understand Wei? Since they've already killed him, they'll finish the whole thing. They will take both the money__**and**__the people."_

Saying this, the pale slender hand that was holding a dagger gripped it even tighter. She would not let the Bais get what they wanted. They had looked upon the Chu's property, looked upon her beauty. Therefore, they had bribed the constables, pressed a charge on her husband and decided on a sentence.

After that, those dumb constables would confiscate their property and force all the females in the Chu's house to be sold to brothels. She would rather die than bring shame to her husband's name and destroy her own innocence.

Yelan looked at her son. How she wanted to watch him grow up, build his own business and start his own family but that could never happen.

"_Wei."_ Yelan shifted her gaze.

"_Yes, Mistress…"_

"_Take him away. Take him to the Kinomotos and beg them to take him in."_

"_Mistress!"_ Wei kneeled down and cried. It was such a miserable, terrorizing moment but Yelan was still calm and cool as ice. She opened her mouth slightly.

"_Yang-er already has an engagement with Kinomotos' young mistress. There is no reason for them not to take him in."_

She hesitated and sighed gently.

"_If they do not accept him, we must not blame them; the Bais are a very powerful family. Who wouldn't be afraid? It's just that, it'll be very tiring for you to look after him. That is the one thing I regret. You are only in your early thirties and you have to take on such a large responsibility…"_

"_Mistress! Please don't say that. My life belongs to you and master."_ He could not continue anymore.

"_Mother…"_ However young Chu Yang was, no matter how much he did not know he **did**know that his family was in trouble. He wanted to cry but could not do so. He could only feel himself dunked into a pail of freezing water.

"_Wei, my only request is for you to watch my son build his business, marry, start his family and to have children. You must teach him the morals of life. From now on, Yang-er will no longer have his status as a young master. If he's stubborn, don't hesitate to discipline him. Spare the rod and spoil the child."_

"_Mistress…"_

"_If the Kinomotos accept him, don't forget to show your gratitude. Even if they refuse to accept him, you must still stand upright, lift your head and leave. Don't let anyone look down on us."_

Wei could only nod his head as tears threatened to spill once more. The hand that was holding Chu Yang gripped him even tighter.

"_Mother, why must you say all this?"_ Chu Yang struggled to get his hand free. After a successful attempt, he rushed inside his mother's arms. But she did not hug him as she usually would. Instead she pushed him away gently.

"_Yang-er. You must listen to Wei from now on ok?"_

"_Mother!"_ He shouted but strong arms belonging to Wei carried him from behind.

"_Wei. I've said all that I wanted. Leave now!"_

Hearing his mistress's command, he nodded his head and carried the squirming and kicking Chu Yang towards the door.

"_Nooo! Let me go. I don't want to go. I want to stay with mother!"_ His little heart could sense the imminent danger but he knew that he could do nothing to prevent it. Wei bit his lip, stepped out of the gate and heard the clear sound of footsteps belonging to his mistress behind him.

"_Don't ever…look back."_

With that, all the maids started sobbing pitifully. Chu Yang's heart skipped a beat in alarm and struggled even harder.

"_Mother! Mother!"_He yelled desperately, he didn't know what was going on, only that he was being forced to leave his home.

"_Young master, don't look back. Lets go…"_

Chu Yang saw Wei's hands rising to block his vision and therefore opened his mouth and bit the large palm forcefully. Wei gave a loud cry and dropped his young master. Seizing this opportunity when he saw Wei forget all about him, Chu Yang started to run towards his mother. But before he could do so, what he saw made him freeze in his steps.

The Yelan that was talking so calmly just now was now lying in a pool of blood. Her white garment was dyed a gruesome blood red due to the crimson blood gushing out of a deep and long gash on her once-flawless neck. Her hand was still gripping the handle of the dagger tightly even though she was dead. Her wide- opened eyes stared straight ahead. In them were written plainly the hate she felt for this world.

"_Mother!!!!!…"_

Chu Yang's loud cries echoed in the darkness of the night.

To be continued…

**Author's note: DONE!!!! I'm sooo sorry to those people who like Yelan. I really like her too. That's why I rather she died than bring shame to her husband's name. starts sobbing For those confused, pls read the points below.**

_**(+) Chu Yang is actually Syaoran before he changed his name. This is a huge clue to the middle of the story that is I think it is.**_

_**(+) This story is written in the olden times as in olden China.**_

_**(+) Sakura will probably be introduced in the next chapter so for all Sakura- fans, you'll have to wait longer. But if you really like her, you won't mind how long you have to wait as long as you get to read about her right?**_

_**(+) The genre of this story is romance/angst. You will find out more about these 2 genres in the future when I update.**_

_**(+) Those who want me to email you when I update, pls state so in your review.**_

_**(-) Pls try not to flame me!!!**_

_That's all the points I want to say. Please review this chapter. Thank you. I would like to thank sweet-chocolate-angel for beta-ing this chapter. You guys should check out her story and review too! Cya in the next chapter!_


	2. 2 Eight Years Ago Part 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back again. Thanks to those who reviewed. Well here is the second chapter. Pls enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I'll tell you when I'm free.

Chapter 2 Eight Years Ago… Part 2

Chu Yang could not remember how he left his house. He could only remember himself screaming and crying like hell. Wrapped in Wei's arms, they were riding on a horse as fast as they could. What had happened to his father? What was to be done with his mother's body? Why did his family have to become like this? What would happen to him from now on? These questions buzzed around his head like a swarm of angry wasps, irritating him to no end. But he did not know the answers. In a flash, Chu Yang was forced to grow up from a non-stop crying boy to a teenager who seemed to think silence was golden, as he did not speak, not even a word.

"Young master, we'll reach the Kinomotos' residence in no time. Please be patient."

Seeing that there was no expression on Chu Yang's pale face, Wei could feel his heart aching a little. Was this the once cheerful, playful young master?

Snow continued to rain down from the heavens, the white feathery substance covering the surroundings. Wei gripped the reins of the horse tighter and wrapped his young master with a small blanket.

"Young master, is it cold?" Chu Yang did not answer; he just looked quietly at the red doors ahead. They had arrived. The Kinomotos' property was large, the end of the walls could not be seen and two distinct red lanterns hung on the doors.

Soon there were servants opening the doors, welcoming them. At that time, there was only a smile filled with hope on Wei's face.

"Young master, maybe the Kinomotos will take us in after all!"

But when Fujitaka Kinomoto appeared, the first words that left his mouthwiped the smile off Wei's face.

"I'm sorry but I cannot take you in."

"Why?" Wei was shocked.

"The Bais have already stated that whoever dares to take in any family members of the Chus will suffer the same fate as them. I do not dare to go against them." Although Fujitaka was standing directly in front of them, he was not willing to look them in the eye.

"But…the relationship between the Chus and the Kinomotos is different…" Wei pulled Chu Yang in front of him quickly and pointed at the white jade on his waist.

"Besides, young master is already engaged to your daughter. How can you…"

"What's done cannot be undone. I'm very sorry. I'll just pretend that this engagement didn't happen in the first place." Fujitaka waved his hand and called a servant to fetch some gold. "Take this on your way. Even though I cannot help, I do not wish to see you wandering on the streets."

"Master Kinomoto, we don't want money…" Before he could even have the chance to finish his words, Fujitaka had already called the guards outside.

"Send them out."

"Master Kinomoto!" Seeing that guards surrounded him, Wei immediately tried to protect Chu Yang. After Fujitaka finished speaking, he turned around and started to walk away without looking back.

Wei and Chu Yang were 'escorted' out of the house by the guards. It was still snowing outside as the red doors closed slowly. But no matter how hard Wei banged at the shut doors, it did not open at all. **Not even an inch**.

"How can they do this to you?" Wei continued banging on the doors with his fists frustrated. The people inside however seemed to be oblivious towards it.

"It's no use. No matter how hard you bang the door, they won't open it." Wei thought to himself. The flickers of hope inside him died out. After all, though hope may be a virtue, it causes more pain than despair.

Chu Yang walked towards the walls, leaned against it and looked at the jade hanging on his waist gently. He had been wearing this piece of half circle-shaped jade ever since he was young. His father told him that the Kinomotos' young mistress was carrying that other half of jade. His jade had the word 'dragon' carved while hers had 'phoenix'. Together, they were both a match made in heaven. Although they were engaged, they had never caught a glimpse of each other before. Only this jade represented their engagement. But now that their engagement was cancelled, what did it represent now?

Suddenly, the sound of an approaching carriage could be heard. Lifting his eyes, Chu Yang saw the luxurious carriage stopping at the Kinomoto residence. The conductor leapt off his seat, walked towards the carriage door and opened it. A young maid got off then turned around respectfully.

"Young mistress, you can come out now. Be careful not to slip on the snow.

"I will." A sweet voice replied. Then a small figure stepped out of the carriage.

"It's still snowing." The maid took out a slip-on and wrapped it around her young mistress. The fair girl looked at her maid. She was obviously annoyed but was smart enough not to reveal any of her feelings on her face.

Her maid held her dainty hand and was about to lead her towards the house when she saw Wei who was banging furiously on the doors and Chu Yang who was standing nearby.

"Where did these beggars come from?" she furrowed her brows slightly and looked distastefully at Wei's attire. Due to the snow, his clothes were both wet and messy. Something told her that these two people were here to beg for food, as they had no money during winter.

"Let's go, young mistress." She started to walk but her young mistress was still staring at the boy.

"They're just beggars, young mistress. It is none of our business. Master won't be happy if he knows you're outdoors for so long when it's snowing."

However the words did not seem to travel inside young Sakura Kinomoto's ears. Instead she walked towards the boy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her sharp words stabbed his already cold heart like knives. He closed his mouth firmly, not replying. He could finally see how this young girl looked like- clear and beautiful features on her fair face and big, mesmerizing emerald eyes fringed with impossibly long and dark lashes. She was so young yet her beauty had already begun to show.

"The hand that was holding her slip-on was almost as fair as the snow. Underneath the slip on was a pale green tunic, which complimented her eyes. Looking downwards, Chu Yang saw a half-circle shaped white jade hanging on her slim waist. If her jade and his were placed together, it would fit perfectly. Then that person in front must be…

"Are you…Sakura Kinomoto?" Sakura was shocked. How did he know her name?

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

Chu Yang covered his jade, not wanting to let her see it.

"Who are you?"

Chu Yang just turned his head away, indicating that he did not want to reply. Sakura pursed her little pink lips. She thought that the boy was pitiful as he was shivering. How would she know that his ego would be so huge? Refusing to talk to her indeed!

But he was really very good-looking. He had chestnut hair; amber eyes that seemed it could penetrate her soul, and such a handsome face. He should be around her age, yes he must be. The expression on his face was so dark that she felt scared just looking at him. He wasn't as carefree as those children who were his age.

Instead his brows were like mountains, furrowed deep in his skin as though he was hiding great pain. His sharp features contracted as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're the Kinomotos' young mistress?" Wei who heard the 'conversation' earlier rushed over.

"Our young master is your…"

"Shut up!" Chu Yang had anticipated what Wei was going to say. He glared at Wei.

"Have you forgotten what Mother said? If you have, well here's a replay for you. She said we must never let anyone look down on us. Even if we're rejected we must still stand upright, lift our heads and leave. And you! What are you doing now? Are you going to beg them to take us in?" Although Chu Yang's eyes were brimming with tears, he refused to cry. He refused to show any of the pain and hurt he was feeling on his face.

He would never forget those who caused him to have a broken family and those who refused to help him through his darkest times. Never…

Wei lowered his head his shame. He was too hasty. So hasty that he even forgot his mistress' last words.

"Lets go! I don't believe there's no place for us to go beneath the heavens. I don't believe the Bais have such powerful control over this."

"Yes young master."

"Sakura did not understand what Chu Yang was talking about. But at least she knew one thing- he was leaving. She quickly opened her mouth.

"Wait!" She spun her auburn head around and called her maids. "Get some money and clothes for them. Hurry!"

"But…" A maid started to protest. They were just beggars. What was the big deal?

"What are you still waiting for? Didn't father use to donate money to the poor and homeless? What are you making such a big fuss for? Nobody will blame you if you keep your mouth shut. Now hurry!"

Hearing the words 'poor' and 'homeless' pierced Chu Yang's heart even deeper. The Kinomotos were all the same. They didn't respect anyone at all. He didn't want any of their things.

Sakura did not know that she had internally scarred Chu Yang with her childish words. These words would last forever, as nothing would heal them…

"Young mistress, you better get in first. Master will definitely punish me if you catch a flu."

Seeing maids escorting Sakura indoors, Chu Yang quickly took the opportunity to leave.

"Let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Yes young master."

A tall and short silhouette could be seen vanishing in the snow. By the time a maid came out carrying clothes and some gold, they were already gone.

What happened this day was just a distant memory to nine-year-old Sakura Kinomoto. What she really remembered was what happened a few days later when her father called her to the hall and told her that the engagement between the Chus and Kinomotos was cancelled.

Ever since she was young, Sakura had been waiting to marry into the Chu's family. She did not know how he looked like and could only just rub the jade on her waist and wait for her to grow up. But now Fujitaka told her the engagement was cancelled. She had asked why though but her father did not answer. He only waved for her to leave the hall.

She did however get the answer from her maids that the Chu's were broken up. His family was destroyed. What about him, was he okay?

Sakura kept the jade in the deepest part of her jewelry case. When she brushed the smooth jade one last time before closing the case, she thought, 'Perhaps we were not meant to be'.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

**Author's Note: This is the end of the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks once again to my beta-reader sweet-chocolate-angel.**


End file.
